Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
by Lonely angeldevil
Summary: Harry finds out that he is the descendant of all four founders and posses all parts of the Destiny Star. But what he doesnt know is that he own's voldemort's part of the star and is being closely watched by death eaters. But what he does know is that the
1. Happy Birthday!

****

Chapter One: Happy Birthday!

I'm new to this stuff so please be considerate. Please R/R and if I get enough reviews then I'll write more chapters!

(If you want to offer an idea for next chapters then tell me on MSN: azn_sweet604@hotmail.com)

It was late in the evening when 14-year-old Harry Potter was watching the dark sky with the light of the stars and the silver moon flickering in the distance. He sighed as he looked for his snowy owl Hedwig to come back from her nightly hunt. 

He turned back to his bed and looked at the clock. In an hour, he would be turning 15. "I don't deserve to live!" he told himself, staring into the mirror. "Don't feel too bad about the Cedric Diggory boy. It's not your fault," his reflection said. Harry looked at his scar that he received when he was only a year old. 

__

All he remembered about the night it happened was seeing a blast of green light and the cries of his mom, pleading to spare little baby Harry.

He stared into the night one last time before he went to bed, hoping to see a little speck flying close and closer to the house. 

Since nothing was in the sky but the stars and the moon, he jumped into bed and quickly drifted into sleep.

__

' A blazing fire was being tended to as a warm and sweet but scared voice was singing to a little baby in her arms. 

"Lily, I just got an owl from Professor Dumbledore. He said that we have to be careful. He said that Voldemort might come here tonight. He said that we shouldn't ask him why and how he knows." James Potter told his wife, a note in his hands. 

Just as he was about to sit down beside his wife, the door blasted open and a tall, shadowy figure walked into the house. His bloodthirsty eyes looked around the room, spotting the little family with their faces now facing him.

"Well, well, well. The Potter family all together in the same room. You've just made it all too easy for me to rid of you all. It's a pity you don't want to join the Dark Side. You still have one last chance to reconsider." The figure said his voice the sound of piercing pain.

"For the last time Voldemort, the answer is no. We will not join your side!" James said, standing up.

"We're not afraid of you. Not now, not ever!" Lily said, her voice strained by Harry's cries.

"Then, we leave you no choice but…" the figure then took out his wand and pointed it to James. "Say your last words now, for this will be your last chance to speak before you die."

"LILY! RUN! TAKE HARRY WITH YOU! FORGET ABOUT ME! JUST RUN!" James shouted. 

Lily stood there. "NO! I won't leave you here! Apparate right now!" Lily screamed. 

"Touchy family you make Potter. Too bad I don't give mercy. Especially for you lot! And it's Lord _Voldemort to you!" Voldemort barked. "Good-bye James Potter!" he said, then shouted, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

Green light flashed and James Potter could no longer breathe. Baby Harry stayed quiet, innocently watching his father drop to the ground without knowing that he was dead.

Voldemort now turned to Lily and Harry. "Now it's his turn." Growled Voldemort, a smile curling upon his face. 

"Leave Harry alone! Kill me instead!" Lily cried, blocking Harry in her arms. 

"I'll deal with you later mudblood. But I want him!" he pointed at Harry. 

"NO!" Lily turned her back at Voldemort. 

Voldemort cried out the same two words he used on James. Instantly Lily Potter fell to the ground, her heart beat stopping suddenly.

Baby Harry fell on the ground, he started crying, crawling to his mom and nudging her.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort cried. He laughed as the bright green flash shot out from his wand.

"Master! LOOK OUT!" a weak and feeble voice cried from behind.

Voldemort stopped laughing when he looked at the baby, the green flash bounded off as if there was an invisible barrier surround the boy. "What?!?!? NO!" Voldemort cried! 

Voldemort vanished, his piercing scream echoing in the room.

"MASTER!" the weak and feeble voiced shouted. 

"Come on! Dumbledore said that we better protect the Potters." A voice said, followed by the sound of rocks crunching from under his walking feet. The man then vanished with a pop.

The man walked in the house with a group of men who looked armed and not in a good mood to laugh.

"The door is blasted open! SEARCH FOR ANY OF THE POTTERS!" the man, shouted. But when he walked in, he saw a baby with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"We're too late," he said with a somber tone in his voice. "Lily and James Potter are dead."'

Harry sat up. _'Was I dreaming about my past?'_ he asked himself. He felt beads of sweat roll down his back. 

He got up from bed and looked at the clock. '12:00am' it read. He just turned 15 years old. 

He stared at his trunk that was at the foot of his bed. It was filled with all his school supplies. His Firebolt was leaning against the wall, (Harry was worried that the broom might get ruined with all of his books and his cauldron) with his calendar that marked the days he had left with the Dursleys'.

Suddenly the sounds of flapping wings were headed straight for Harry's bed. 

Harry turned around to find… "Six owls?" he whispered to himself. _'Why would there be six owls?'_ he wondered as he opened the first package that Hedwig had delivered. She hooted in delight and headed for her cage.

__

'To Harry: Happy Birthday!' it said in neat handwriting. 

"This must be from Hermione." Harry said as he opened her present. A letter fell out from the wrappings and Harry then picked it up to read.

'Dear Harry:

Happy birthday! Hedwig came by to probably remind me to give you a birthday present again. I've been so busy this summer because I just found out that I will be a big sister to a little brother or sister! Isn't that exciting! My mom said that the baby will be born by the time I'm in Hogwarts. So I'm kind of disappointed by that…But at least they'll owl me with pictures!

Don't feel to bad about what happened to Cedric Diggory at the final task. It's not your fault that he…um…left. 

Here's a little present that I got for you. It's not much, but I found it in a shop in Diagon Alley. I had a feeling that its destiny's for you. Hope you like it!

Lots of Love,

Hermione

PS: Mom and dad said that both you and Ron could stay here at our place for the rest of the summer if you like. Ron's coming in a few days and I was hoping that you could, owing to the fact that you act like your summer's with the Dursleys' aren't really enjoyable. So just ask them first then owl me back! And dad will come and pick you up if you could come!'

Harry smiled, hoping to gain the courage to ask the Dursleys' if he could go to Hermione's house for the rest of the summer. How? He had no idea.

He opened Hermione's present to find a small wooden box with a golden lion carved on the top and the base carved with a black badger on one side, a blue (I think it's blue) raven, a green serpent, and a red phoenix. When he shook the box, he heard something inside move around.

When he tried to open the box, the top wouldn't budge. He carefully examined the box. After a few minutes, he found out that there was a keyhole where a key is supposed to open it. 

"Great, a really mysterious box and I can't even open it!" he said to himself.

All of the animals on the box were the representatives for the four Hogwarts Houses and also surrounds the H for the Hogwarts seal. But the Phoenix wasn't part of the seal. Harry thought about the phoenix until a small, squeaky hoot interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh yeah. Thanks Pig!" Harry said, laying down the box on the bed stand where the clock was sitting.

He took Pig's parcel and opened it. He knew for sure that this was from Ron, looking at Pig who was happily zooming around in circles in Hedwig's cage.

Harry read Ron's messy note:

'Dear Harry:

Happy Birthday! I can't wait until I get to Hermione's house! She said that she would show me all of that muggle stuff that she has since she's a muggle! 

Don't feel bad about what happened to that pretty-boy Cedric Diggory. He's the one who tried to be all that and take al the victory and glory! But he did cheer for us instead of Slytherin…

Dad said that he's real jealous of me since I'm going to see all of that neat stuff. She said that she will write to you and ask if you could be able to come also. Please beg the Dursleys' to come! It's won't be as fun without you! Well, hope you like your present! 

Ron

PS: COME! Oh and this is kind of really from Fred and George since they made this. But…'

Harry smiled as he opened Ron's present. It was in a package that said, "WEASLEY'S WIZARD WHEEZES: THE BEST OF LAUGHS!" In the pack was a fake wand, a small box filled with Canary Creams, and loads of other things that Harry had never seen yet.

Harry looked at the next owl. It was a brown barn owl, just like the other one. Harry figured that they were both from Hogwarts. He opened the parcel that was the closest to him.

It was from Hagrid. It was a medium sized box that felt like there were more that a few boxes inside.

He opened the biggest box and found that there were small boxes with labels that read: 'Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Liquorice Wands, Cauldron Cakes, Fizzing Whizzbees, and Droobles Best Blowing Gum.

There was a note attached to one of the boxes saying, 'Happy Birthday Harry! I'm just sending you all these sweets from Honeydukes sweet shop just incase those muggles you stay with aren't treating you well. And if they do, here are some sweets to help you feel better in the summer! 

Hagrid'

Harry took all the boxes and packed them neatly with all of his school things. He was hoping that the Dursleys' will let him go and stay with Hermione since her parents are muggles.

Harry looked at the next owl. It was a snowy owl just like Hedwig (Hedwig was giving the other owl a nasty look) and its' parcel was from Sirius. Harry read the letter that came with the package.

'Dear Harry:

Happy birthday! Since you are turning fifteen this year, I thought that this would be the right time to give this to you. It used to be long to your father. It is a priceless heirloom that the Potter family has been passing down, generation to generation for centuries. When it first started is when…I don't think I should be the one who should be telling you that story right now. You will find out whom it started with somewhere around the school year. And don't worry, someone will tell you before the beginning of the next summer holidays. Please take really good care of this present as your father did because he told me that if ever something happened to him or your mother, I would give this to you in his absence when the right time comes. Happy birthday and remember to tell me everything that has happened okay?

Take care,

Sirius

PS: please take really good care of it and DON'T LOOSE IT.'

Harry looked at the carefully wrapped object that was sitting on his bed. He unwrapped it slowly and carefully since Sirius said in his letter that he had to take really good care of it.

It was a small, red and gold key. Engraved on one side of the key were the letters: G.G. On the other side of the key was 'Key to the Heart'.

Harry remembered that he wasn't supposed to loose it. He looked around his room for a long piece of string to tie around his neck. He searched in his drawers and found one. He tied it around his neck and looked at the next barn owl.

He took the envelope and opened it. It was a letter from Hogwarts with the usual list of supplies they'll need for this year. 

Harry looked at the last owl. He didn't know whom it was from. He already got owls from Hermione, Ron, Hagrid, Sirius, and the school. 

He took the parcel and opened it. The owl that delivered it flew out the window and into the night.

There was a letter that was attached to it. Harry thought about opening it right now…but maybe it's dangerous. It could be from an enemy. "Just wait to open it if you get to stay at Hermione's house. Just go to bed," his reflection said, yawning.

Harry stuffed the parcel in his trunk and went back to sleep.

'_Harry looked around the room. It was dark except for the light from the fireplace._

"Harry, we are so happy that you are finally with us again after fifteen years," a lady with emerald-green eyes and red hair said to Harry.

"Me too son! Now I have someone to coach for Quidditch! Your mother isn't the sporty type," A man with jet-black untidy hair said. He looked a lot like Harry.

Just then, a red phoenix flew into the house through an open window. Harry turned around to watch the phoenix sing a song then vanish.

"Mom, where did the phoenix go?" Harry asked, getting up and walking over to the place where the phoenix landed.

"I don't know. Strange things happens when the Blue Moon is shining," the lady said, looking out the window to see a blue moon shining. The reflection of the blue light shimmered in the pond, casting a beautiful scene of the night sky.

"People said that you could see strange things when the 'Blue Moon' is in the sky," the man said, reading the 'Daily Prophet'.

_"Harry, look at the pond and tell me what you see dear," the lady said, calling Harry to look out the window._

Harry walked over to the window then stared out the window to see a pond. 

"I don't see anything," Harry said disappointed.

"Look harder honey. Don't you see anything?" the lady asked again.

Harry concentrated harder on the pond. He closed his eyes. When he opened them he looked into the pond again to see…

"MOM! MOM! I see something!" Harry shouted with glee.

The lady smiled and turned around to look at her husband's reaction. "Finally!" she mouthed at him. He chuckled and went back to his paper.

"What do you see dear?" she asked Harry, walking back to the window.

Harry looked at the pond again. "I see the night sky with the Blue Moon except there's a phoenix flying in the night and I also see…see…see," Harry hesitated for a while.

"See what son?" the man asked, setting down the newspaper.

"I also see a crystal star. The four points are different colors though. One point is blue, the other is gold, and the other point is green, the other point yellow and the other one is red. But what does that means?" Harry asked.

"You'll find out soon honey," the lady said, kissing his forehead. "But only when the time comes. I don't think you are ready yet. But don't worry, we'll tell you soon enough for you to find out," she said, backing away from him until she was beside the man with the hair.

"But it's time for you to wake up soon. You should not tell anyone about this dream for it will make in you great danger. The phoenix is a mysterious creature that you must trust," the lady said, smiling.

"Will I ever see you again?" Harry asked the lady. "I don't want to stay with the Dursley's anymore. I want to stay here. I feel happy here," Harry said.

"If faith makes it that way, then you will see us again. Now go back to sleep," the lady said, clapping her hands together.

Harry slept for the rest of the morning dreamless, hoping that he will remember his dream.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

****

A/N: This is my first time doing this. Please R/R and if there's enough reviews, then I will write up the next chapter. Don't worry though, enough reviews is about…maybe more that 5 reviews cause I don't really know about this stuff yet. 


	2. The Destiny Stones

****

Chapter Two: The Destiny Stones

A/N: I don't own any of these characters and company! They all belong to Ms. J.K. Rowling! I just made up some of the characters and come ideas. But the rest like Hogwarts and Diagon Alley are all Ms. Rowling's properties!

BTW, I changed a little bit of the first chapter so read the changes! Please read it if u didn't check it yet!

Okay, I really changed this chapter because I just read it and I think it sounds stupid so please re-read this and review!

Harry woke up at around 8 o'clock later that morning to find all of the three Dursley's sitting at the kitchen table, eating with (to Harry's surprise) the same diet Dudley had to follow last summer when he came back from Smeltings. Harry stood there, while Uncle Vernon read the newspaper and Aunt Petunia handed out some green salad.

"Well what are you waiting for boy? Sit down and eat your ruddy food! You don't have a butler waiting for you to serve you are you?" Uncle Vernon barked.

Harry rushed to the table and sat down between Aunt Petunia and Dudley.

The kitchen was quiet except for the talking from the television. Harry waited patiently for the next commercial to ask them about Hermione's invitation.

"Um, Uncle Vernon. My friend asked me if I could go stay with her for the summer before we left for the holidays at Hog… I mean my school. And I was wondering if you would let me go. She said that…" Dudley suddenly cut of Harry's sentence.

"She? What girl would talk to you?" Dudley asked with disgust.

"Yes, it's a she. She told me that her dad would come and pick me up this Friday if it's okay. There mug… normal people. Not like me. My friend goes to the same school as me but her parents are normal people. So they have a car and all that stuff. They said that if I give them the address, they will come and pick me up on Friday, if that's okay with you," Harry asked, hoping for the answer to be yes.

"If that's what will keep you quiet and get rid of you, then fine. As long as they aren't that Wheezy family." Uncle Vernon spat.

Harry had the urge to say, "It's Weasley!" but dared not to, as it might change their minds about Hermione.

"If they are _normal people_ then use the telephone for crying out loud! Don't use _birds_ to send your letters! They get the whole house all dirty and attract the neighbours' attention!" Aunt Petunia shrieked.

"Yes Aunt Petunia. May I call her right now?" Harry asked (I'm too lazy to say when he got Hermione's telephone number right now. So let's just say that he got it in their second year and he remembers it okay) excitedly.

"Whatever boy! Just dial the right number and tell them to pick you up right now! I could hear that owl hoot like a mad man every single night! If they won't come and pick you up today, then you won't go!" Uncle Vernon shouted.

He walked into the hallway and picked up the phone dialed Hermione's phone number.

The phone rang until a lady picked up and answered. "Hello, Granger residence. How may I help you?"

Harry thought for a minute. _'What am I going to say?'_

"Hello? Is someone there?" the lady asked again.

"Um…hi. This is Harry, one of Hermione's friends. May I speak to her please?" Harry asked, feeling happy about not screwing up for the first time on the phone.

"Sure! Just hold on for a minute please. I'll get her. _Hermione! Someone's on the phone to speak to you!" _the lady said, her voice fading as she called for Hermione.

"Hello? Harry, is that you?" Hermione asked excitedly. 

"Yes. Uncle Vernon said yes! I could stay with you for the rest of the summer holidays. But he said that you have to come and pick me up today or else I can't go because they are starting to get fed up with Hedwig and her flapping and hooting and all that stuff," Harry said, lowering his voice.

"Well, my dad is passing by Surrey today. So maybe I'll come with him and pick you up at let's say…. 2 o'clock okay? Just give me your address and we'll come over later," Hermione said.

Harry gave her his address and went back into the kitchen. "Hermione, my friend, said that her dad will come and pick me up at 2 o'clock. They'll be driving and they do wear normal clothes." Harry informed the Dursley's.

"Well, get ready then!" Aunt Petunia shouted, her finger pointing to the stairs.

Harry climbed up the stairs. When he walked into his room, he found two things waiting for him.

On his desk was the same parcel that he stuffed in his trunk earlier that morning.

He went to his desk and sat down. As he about to open the parcel, a loud hoot came from the window. The same owl that delivered the last parcel had another letter tied to its leg.

Harry took the letter and the owl again flew away. He opened the letter and read it out loud.

'Dear Harry:

Happy fifteenth birthday. Please beware of the light of the blue moon this month honey. Don't worry honey, we're watching you all the way. The light of the blue moon is dangerous to whomever doesn't believe in faith and destiny and also the myth and legend. Use the key to guide your path for it will be very complicated and very narrow. Your true friends will light your path to us. But please be careful again because the eyes of your foe is watching your every move under the darkness.'

Harry re-read the letter a few times to understand it. But it didn't make any sense to him and he didn't know whom it was from.

He went back to the parcel to open it until Uncle Vernon's booming voice called from downstairs.

"YOU BETTER BE READY BOY! I DON'T WANT ANY OF YOUR FILTHY FRIENDS STAYING HERE FOR LONG! IT'S TEN TO TWO!" he shouted. 

Harry looked at the clock. '1:50pm' Harry never noticed that he read the letter for so long. He quickly packed everything he needed as well as his broom and books and cards.

He dragged them out of his room and into the hallway that led to the front door.

When he got downstairs, the doorbell rang. Dudley came screaming into the hallway. "I'LL GET IT! I'LL GET IT! I'LL GET IT!" Dudley said, opening he door. Harry guessed that he wanted to see who Hermione was.

At the door stood Hermione and Ron. "Hi Dudley! Hi Mr. Dursley! Hi Harry!" they both said together. Harry smiled and dragged his stuff outside.

Hermione's dad came and took Harry's things. "I'll carry those for you Harry. You'll just carry your…owl and your broom." Mr. Granger said, carrying Harry's things into the car. 

"Well…bye." Harry said, walking away.

***

"Was that your cousin Dudley?" Hermione asked as Ron and Harry laughed in the car.

"Yes! Fat as a pig isn't he?" Harry answered.

"You two should stop laughing at him! Look at you Harry! You're skinny for your age! And Ron, you have freckles all over your face! Everyone's different in some way!" Hermione said in a don't-make-fun-of-people tone.

"Okay, okay." Harry and Ron said as they calmed down.

"So Harry, did you get a letter from Sirius yet? We haven't heard from him in a while," Hermione said.

"Yes. He gave me a red and gold key that says G.G on one side and Key to the Heart." Harry said, showing them the key.

"Oh cool! I think I know what the G.G stands for. But the part about the Key to the Heart is new. I've never heard about that before. Only in love poems that I've heard that," Hermione said, thinking about the phrase.

"Well, what about that box that Hermione sent to you? Did you get to open it? Herm said that she tried to open it with a paperkip," Ron said.

"You mean a paperclip. You obviously need to take Muggle Studies at Hogwarts Ron. That way you could learn more about the life of muggles," Hermione said, watching her dad pull into their garage.

"Well, I didn't really try anything yet. I just got it early this morning remember? Anyway, you guys could help me figure out this letter that I got this morning. No one signed it or anything. It's really creepy though," Harry said, opening the car door.

"Okay," Both Hermione and Ron said together. 

Mr. Granger carried Harry's things into the house while Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into the living room to introduce Harry to Mrs. Granger.

"Well hello Harry! Hermione has told us a lot about you and Ron! Well, after she came back from Viktor's place two weeks ago," Mrs. Granger said, shaking hands with Harry.

"Um mom, I think I'll show Harry where he'll be staying for the rest of the summer," Hermione said, pushing Ron and Harry out of the living room and up the stairs.

"So…" Ron said with a sly smile on his face.

"So what? If you are wondering about Viktor and me we're not together and we never were. He just asked me to the Yule Ball. That's all Ron, nothing more," Hermione said, blushing bright red like Ron's hair.

"You two should stop this. It's stupid the way you two are fighting about Krum," Harry said waiting for the two of them at the top of the stairs.

"Harry's right, we should stop fighting. Oh and Harry, your room is over there, there's a bathroom in there already if you need to use it," Hermione said, pointing to the far right side of the hallway.

"Okay, is Ron sharing a room with me or do we have our own room?" Harry said, walking into the room and then jumping on it.

"You and Ron will be sharing a room. But enough about rooms and stuff. Harry; show us the letter you are talking about a while ago in the car. Maybe we could find out whom the letter is from," Hermione said, sitting on Harry's bed.

"Okay, thanks for reminding me about that Herm," Harry said as he looked though his trunk that Mr. Granger had put at the foot of his bed.

"That's odd. I can't find it. I could only find the parcel," Harry said, putting the parcel on his bed. "Oh, never mind… I've got it right here," he said, closing his trunk.

Ron and Hermione took the letter from his hands and read it, their eyes and jaws opening wide around the middle part. (Even though the letter was short.)

"Harry, this letter is so damn scary…the eyes of your foe is watching your every move under the darkness?" Ron asked, his voice not really fluidly.

"And what's all this about the key and the light of the 'blue moon'? And are the friends the letter is talking about, is that us?" Hermione asked, trying to find a logical explanation.

"I don't know. By the way, could you help me right down another copy like this? I need to send it to Sirius. I'm going to ask him if he knows anything about this," Harry asked, opening the parcel.

"Sure, but open that parcel and tell me what's in it okay? I'll be right back. I just need to get some paper and a pen from my room okay?" Hermione said, walking out of the room.

"Harry, read the letter first. Maybe it's from the same person who sent you that weird letter," Ron said, handing Harry the envelope.

Harry took the letter and read it:

'Dear Harry:

This belongs to you and we feel that you have the right to know about your past. Your father would've explained it all to you but he couldn't because of what happened fifteen years ago. But please talk to Professor Dumbledore and your godfather, Sirius. We both know that this is all very shocking but once you know all of the facts, then we will reveal ourselves. But only when we feel it is the right time. Please take care of this heirloom and don't loose it. Your great-grandfather lost one part of this heirloom so it will be hard for you to solve it like your father whom never solved it. This will be a piece of your father's side of the family and also tell you about your roots.'

"Oh my gosh Harry! You have one hell of a mystery to solve. Open it and see what's so special about this "heirloom"," Ron said eagerly.

Harry opened the parcel as Hermione walked bake into the room to find…

"OH MY GOSH!" Ron and Hermione said at the same time.

Harry jumped and dropped what looked like a light blue crystal.

"HARRY BE CAREFUL!" Ron and Hermione shouted. Ron fell and to cushion the stone's fall.

"Harry, don't you ever do that again! You've could've broken that stone!" Hermione said, taking it out of Ron's hands.

"Why, what's so important about it? It's just a blue stone or crystal or whatever it is," Harry said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah, but it isn't JUST an ordinary stone. It's called a 'Destiny Stone'. It has very special and strong magic in it when it is exposed to a very special light. I remembered reading about it. I have a book on it. I'll look for it after I've finished writing the other copy for you later," Hermione said, going back to her room.

"That's not all what the Destiny Stone does Harry. I know because my mum and dad were talking about them once. You-Know-Who is after them. They are really strong because of it's powers and because the each of the four founders of Hogwarts owned one part of the 'Destiny Star'. It was said that the four founders broke the stone apart because there were bad events happening at that time. And if the dark side got hold of the stone, then the powers would be used for dark magic.

"They passed down the stones from generation to generation. But the stone that belonged to the Slytherin family was somehow destroyed because the use of it was for dark magic and the real purpose for the stone was to make peace and protect the world from darkness. So, on a special night, the stone was somehow destroyed when it was exposed to the light of a special kind of moonlight. But that's what people has been saying. I don't really know the truth cause people have been changing the story.

"It was said that when all of the four stones were joined together again, The light side will easily conquer the dark side and will destroy the dark lord. But it could also do the same to the light side if the dark side got hold of all four stones," Ron said, a dark look on his face.

Harry thought for a minute. 'The stone was said to be destroyed by a kind of special moonlight.'

"I don't know how your family could've have this Destiny Stone as an heirloom! Do you think that…" Ron paused for a minute.

"I am not a descendant of any of the four Hogwarts founders okay?" Harry shouted.

"Fine, but it could be a possibility. I mean, you do have a part of the Destiny Stone. And that key that Sirius sent you, it said G.G. it could stand for 'Godric Gryffindor. You never know…" Ron said, trailing off.

***

"You think you could be me? You may be the famous Harry Potter! But you'll never beat me at Car Racing!" Ron said, laughing like a lunatic. 

"Oh yeah? I lived with muggles who played this stuff. I know more than you Weasley!" Harry laughed back.

Hermione walked back into the room with a book in her hand.

"So I guess you really like playing with my cousin's 'Playstation' don't you?" she asked as she watched Harry loose to Ron.

"Ha! I told you! The famous Harry Potter lost to a common wizard!" Ron said, turning off the television and Playstation.

"So you finished writing the second copy Herm?" Harry asked Hermione as he turned around. 

"Yeah, and I also sent it off with Hedwig if that's okay with you," Hermione asked. 

"Of course it's okay. It's for Sirius anyway, so it doesn't really matter who sends it right?" Harry asked.

"Well, I also wrote in the letter that we would like him to write back to us and informed him that you were staying at my place with Ron for the rest of the summer. By the way, I found the book I was looking for. Remember I told you a few hours ago that I read somewhere about the 'Blue Moon' right?" Hermione asked, waiting for their answer.

"Yes…what about it? You found it already? It takes me about… a few weeks to find out the book or paper where I found information from," Ron said, thinking about his answer.

"Well, it says that the 'Blue Moon' will be shining every August 15th. And since it's July 31st, I thought that we could maybe think of a plan to it out and she what will happen to you Harry," Hermione said.

"Okay, but will I get hurt or anything?" Harry asked with a smile.

"No you won't. Now listen to this part about the Destiny Stone. It's kind of like the way that Ron has told us, except there's a bit more. But I'll read it out anyway," Hermione said, waiting for both Harry and Ron to sit on Harry's bed.

"The legendary 'Destiny Star' belonged the four founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is powerful to it's owner…well, owners in this case. The four founders used it for good causes. But during that time, bad things were happening. There was only one Destiny Star in the entire world and the 'Master' of the Dark Side wanted that stone badly. But the four founders didn't want to give to him. So he started killing muggles and killing their families and friends until the four founders finally decided to break it apart into five pieces. 

"Each founder was allowed to own only one piece of the star. They had to take real good care of it because one day, the Dark Side couldn't be controlled and the only thing to defeat it is if the Destiny Star is joined together. 

"But the people who are now living in this century doesn't remember or know who are the descendants of Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff anymore. But people said that the Destiny Stone that Slytherin owned was destroyed when it was exposed to some kind of moonlight. 

"But do you know why and how it was destroyed?" Ron finally asked Harry or Hermione.

Hermione shook her head. "That part I don't know. I tried looking for it, but it got ripped out of this book. But maybe it's in 'Hogwarts: A History'. I'll check it out," Hermione said, running out of the room.

Harry looked at the stone that was in his hands.

"What about the part where you said that the Slytherin stone was destroyed because it was used for dark magic when it was exposed to the light of the 'Blue Moon'? Do you think that's the reason why it broke or is that just what people think?" Harry asked Ron, whom reading the letter again.

"I don't know. It's Hermione who always wants to find out the real facts. Not some myth or legend or whatever," Ron said. "But I feel kind of hungry right now. Don't you?" he asked Harry, rubbing his stomach.

"Yeah, I do feel kind of hungry. Hagrid sent me some sweets for my birthday, do you want some?" Harry asked, opening his trunk to get some sweets.

Half an hour later, while Ron and Harry were playing chess, an owl was tapping on the window.

Harry looked up and saw the owl carrying a letter.

"Hey, that's the same owl that delivered the Destiny Stone and the letter!" Harry said, running to the window to let the owl in. The owl flew into the room and stuck out its' leg with the letter.

Harry took the letter but before he could look at the owl again, it flew out the window.

"That owl always leaves before I could look at it again!" Harry told Ron and now Hermione who was walking into the room with a book in her hands.

"What owl? Did you get another letter Harry?" she asked, sitting down on the bed nearest to the window.

Harry opened the envelope and read the letter out loud for Ron and Hermione to hear.

'Dear Harry:

Don't worry dear, for this is the last letter that we will be sending to you before you go back to Hogwarts for your 5th year. We have finally decided that we want you to be near us. We are sending someone to pick you up on August 6th at 5:00pm to take you to stay with her. You know her very well for she has been someone under your nose. We will reveal ourselves to you on that date and explain your past and your duties. Your friends may come to stay with us if they like. For they will soon be in danger.'

Harry had a frustrated look on his face. "I don't believe this. I have to go with someone who I know because they are near to this…this person who is always writing to me. And they will be revealing themselves on that same day. Do you think that your parents would let you come with me when that person comes to pick me up on the 6th? I don't want to be alone. It might be a trick that Voldemort is setting up," Harry said, watching Ron and Hermione winch at the sound of Voldemort's name.

"Well, you just came here, the both of you. And I don't know with my parents since I did spend a week at Viktor's place…" Hermione said, a frown on her face. "But I'll try ask. What about you Ron?" 

Ron thought for a moment. "I'll ask my mum tonight. I'll write her a note right now," Ron said, grabbing a piece of paper and a pen and started writing on the desk.

Later that evening, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Hermione, Harry and Ron were all sitting around the dinner table. 

"Did you ask them yet?" Harry whispered to Hermione. Hermione stared at her food then said; "I'll ask them right now."

"Mom, dad, Harry got a letter from his um…aunt who lives quite close to um…Diagon Alley. And they want him to stay with them for the rest of the summer because they want to explain to him about his past and about his ancestors. And he asking if I could go with him because he said that we could all go together maybe last day before we leave for King's Cross on September 1st," Hermione asked.

Harry saw Mr. and Mrs. Granger look at each other. "When would Harry's aunt come and pick him up?" Mrs. Granger asked, looking a bit disappointed that they wanted to stay with Harry's aunt than them.

"She will be coming next Thursday, August 6th. She said that I really need to come and if I want, I could ask my friends to come with me," Harry answered.

"Is Ron going also? Does his parents know about this already?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Yes, I've just sent Pig with a note telling her about it," Ron said, taking a drink of water.

"Well, if it's really important, then you could go Hermione. But I want you to behave and write to us. But meet us between platforms nine and ten because we want to bid you good-bye then okay?" Mrs. Granger said, smiling.

"Thanks mom! Thanks dad! I'll come home for Christmas then!" Hermione said smiling.

Six days past since Harry and Ron arrived at Hermione's house. Hermione took Ron and Harry on the muggle bus, to Westminster Abbey, and also to the mall where Ron enjoyed most of the stores. But they both acted very grumpy when Hermione was talking to some of her friends from her muggle school before she left for Hogwarts. They had to follow them to the clothes department since Harry didn't went to the mall in a very, and I mean very long time and Ron never went inside a mall before.

It was 8 o'clock in the morning when all three of them were downstairs eating their breakfast. 

"Herm, what's that weird black box in the living room?" Ron said, walking into the living room and looking at the television.

Hermione and Harry laughed. "Ron, that's called a T.V. or television. You could watch movies and shows like 'Friends'." Hermione said, turning it on and off.

"Does it use plugs?" Ron wondered. 

"Yes. It does. But there are some kinds of TVs that only needs batteries. We use to have one for camping. But we gave it away," Hermione said, sitting down on the couch. "By the way, did you pack all of your things? And I'm talking to the both of you," Hermione called to Harry and Ron.

"Yes and we just have to –" Harry stopped because there was a knock on the door.

Hermione got up and answered the door. There standing on the doorway was a lady who looked as if she was in her mid-thirty's. She was looking around the house.

When she finally noticed that someone answered the door, she spoke to Hermione in a sweet voice.

"Hi, I'm Mrs. Figgs. I'm here to pick up Harry. And would mind to tell him to hurry up please? I'm kind of in a rush because we don't have that much time to waste," she said.

Hermione stared at her for a minute then answered her back. "Sure, but would you like to come in?" Hermione asked, inviting her in the house.

Mrs. Figgs walked inside and waited for Hermione as she closed the door. Hermione then led her into the living room.

"Harry, Ron, this is Mrs. Figgs. She's here to pick Harry up," Hermione said, introducing Mrs. Figgs.

"Harry, we really need to be in a hurry because they are expecting us earlier than expected. And are these your friends who will be accompanying us on our trip and staying with us for the reminder of the summer?" Mrs. Figgs asked Harry as she stared at both Ron and Hermione.

"Yes. But why do we have to move quickly? In the letter it was said that you were going come and pick us up at 5 o'clock. But anyway, we'll just get our things upstairs," Harry said, following Ron and Hermione who were both climbing up the stairs.

"Hold it all of you!" Mrs. Figgs shouted, and all three kids froze. "All of your things are no longer upstairs. They are all at my place. Please gather your cloaks and meet me downstairs while I talk to your parents Ms. Granger," Mrs. Figgs said, walking over to Mr. and Mrs. Granger. 

"Why do we have to hurry up?" Hermione said as they ran up the stairs. They all walked into their rooms and grabbed their cloaks.

They ran back downstairs and waited for Mrs. Figgs. "Are we all ready?" Mrs. Figgs called from behind them.

"Yes." They all answered. 

"Alright then!" Mrs. Figgs said then clapped her hands.

"GOOD BYE HERMIONE! REMEMBER WHERE TO MEET US AT KING'S CROSS!" Mrs. Granger called out as they were led to the fireplace.

"Okay, this is really powerful magic so let's all shout out, 'Godric's Cove' okay? On three. One…two…three!" Mrs. Figgs said as they all shouted "GODRIC'S COVE!" on three.

They were suddenly surrounded by colourful swirls and always twirling around and around.

When they finally stopped moving Harry stood up and cleaned his glasses. 

"HARRY!" he heard someone shout. But it didn't sound like Hermione and Ron. When he put back his glasses he saw…

"Mom? Dad?"


	3. The Tears of a Phoenix

Chapter Three: The Tears of a Phoenix  
  
  
  
A/N: I don't own any of these characters and company that you recognize! They all belong to Ms. J.K. Rowling! I just made up some of the characters and come ideas. But the rest like Hogwarts and Diagon Alley are all Ms. Rowling's properties!  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry looked at the lady who called him. "Harry! You've grown so tall!" the lady said, hugging him. When she finally let go, Harry could see tears running down her face. She wiped them away and hugged Harry again. "Harry, please sit down. Your father and me needs to talk to you about why we are alive still," they lady said, showing him to the couch. "Oh, Lily, I need to go back home. I left baby Margaret with my 15- year-old daughter, Annabelle. She just arrived yesterday from Canada to stay with me until she finishes school at Hogwarts. And I need to take her to Diagon Alley to get her school things. See you at King's Cross!" Mrs. Figgs said, walking into the fireplace then shouting, "HIDDEN MANOR!" "Um.mom, dad, these are my friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger," Harry said, introducing Hermione and Ron to his parents. "Oh, how nice to meet you! Would you also like to sit down and listen to what we have to tell Harry?" Lily asked the both of them whom both looked shocked to see Mr. and Mrs. Potter still alive. "S-s-s.s-s-s.s-s-s-sure," Ron said, sitting down on the couch nearest to him. "Mrs. Potter, I don't want to sound rude or anything. But how did you come back to life or.blocked the Avada Kedavra curse?" Hermione asked curiously. "Well, it's one of the topics that we are going to explain to the three of you so that you will understand. It's one of the most wonderful and mysterious things that we are trying to figure out," Lily said. "You know how the tears of a phoenix is a powerful healing source that could nurse your wound back to normal right? Just like it did to Harry when he was in the Chamber of Secrets," James said, looking at Harry. "When we were hit by the Avada Kedavra curse, we couldn't block it, so we died. But, after a few hours, a phoenix flew into our house and saw that we were dead. "It started crying and its tears started to fall and land on top of our hearts. When enough tears was collected on our hearts, it healed us and we somehow came back to life," James said, looking at a huge mosaic that was hung right above the fireplace where a fire was happily crackling. Harry gazed upon the mosaic of a sword and a wand crossed together with a golden lion and a scarlet phoenix on each side of the cross. "That's the seal for the Potter family. I don't know what the cross of the sword and the wand means.well, maybe the wand stands for magic but I don't know what the sword stands for," James said, answering Harry's question before Harry could even ask. "Okay, so you've told us about how you are still alive. What about the Destiny stone? You've sent that to me. But you didn't explain enough. In the letter you said that it was a priceless heirloom that dad's family has been passing down generation to generation. But Hermione and Ron said that the Destiny Stones use to belong to the four founders of Hogwarts. That can't mean that." Harry stopped, he looked up at his parents who were both smiling guilty. Ron remembered about the key that Harry showed him when they were in the car. "Is Harry a direct descendant of Godric Gryffindor?" Ron asked. "Ron!" Harry hissed, glaring at Ron. "Harry! That's no way to talk to your friend like that," Lily snapped at her son. "And yes Ron, if James is a descendant of Godric Gryffindor, then it means that Harry is also a descendant of Gryffindor. That's one of the reasons why he was the one that pulled out Godric's sword from the Sorting Hat in his second year," Lily said sweetly. "But Professor Dumbledore said that I pulled out the sword because I was a true Gryffindor," Harry said, taking out his key. "Your mom did say that was one of the reasons why you pulled out Godric's sword from the hat. You should really try to listen carefully Harry. Please Mrs. Potter, go on," Hermione said, urging Mrs. Potter to go on. "Is there anything else you want to tell me about who I'm a descendant of before I go back to calmness?" Harry asked. Harry watched his mom glance at his dad with a worried look. "Well?" Harry demanded. "Harry, your mother is also a descendant of Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw," James added. Harry, Hermione, and Ron's jaw both fell wide open. Lily saw this and sighed. "I know. It was shocking for me to found out about this only a few years ago. I contacted one of my aunts and told me that they have just found out that well.. from my mother's side, way back, the last remaining descendant of Ravenclaw married my great-great-great grandmother. So that makes me a blood relative of Ravenclaw, so that makes you a blood relative of Ravenclaw. But that's not all dear," Harry's mom stopped talking. "You mean, I'm related to Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor and who else mom. You said that's not all," Harry asked quietly. "Well, from my dad's side, (I knew this a long time ago since I was a little girl) we thought that he was a muggle, but he wasn't. Your grandfather, Harry, was actually a wizard but was too afraid to reveal it to the whole family until the letter from Hogwarts saying that I was accepted at school came. "He was in a furry for days, kept muttering to himself. He said that he wrote a letter to the Ministry of Magic and to the school that he didn't want any of his children (that's Petunia and me) to go to Hogwarts or learn magic because he gave up magic when. when." Lily stopped talking, tears started to run down her cheeks. "Mrs. Potter, are you okay?" Hermione asked, taking out her mini Kleenex pack and handing it to Lily. "My father finally gave up because owl came every morning to our house for a few weeks. He told me that I was to go to Hogwarts with Petunia. And we did while he finally, after ten years, went back to the Ministry of Magic and worked there again," Lily said, fighting back the tears. "Aunt Petunia went to Hogwarts? As in the school for magic?" Harry asked bewildered. Harry thought about how he would be able to finally torture them just like they did when he was still living with them. 'Wait a minute! I'm going to stay here! With a mom and a dad!' Harry told himself. "Yes, she did. She did graduate and got good marks. But she didn't want to show that she was a half-witch. She still had some really good friends from her muggle school. She heard them talking about how wizards and witches were stupid and that people should stop talking about them 'cause it will just piss them off. When they asked her where she went for seven years, she lied and said that we just went to a boarding school for girls out in the country because our dad was really busy," Lily said, dabbing away her tears. Lily took a huge breath and stopped for a while. She looked at a picture that was on the mantel above the fireplace. The picture was of a beautiful lady who looked a lot like Lily. She was wearing a blue and black cloak behind her. Harry, Ron and Hermione noticed this too and also looked at the picture. There was also another picture beside it where it was with the same lady and a man with mahogany-brown hair and hazel eyes and a very wide smile. "Are those pictures of Harry's grandparents?" Ron asked. James setted downs his paper and stared at the picture also. "Lily dear, you have to tell Harry the truth about his grandparents and the rest of his ancestors," James said, cleaning his glasses. "I know, I know. Okay, back to the story," Lily said, her voice sounding a bit hoarse. "When we finally came back from our final year at Hogwarts, dad said that he had to tell us something that we have to know since it was about our past and at that stuff. He said that mom didn't die in a stroke. An evil wizard that was working for Lord Voldemort murdered her. He said that he murdered her when they were still living in a wizarding neighbour-hood. That was one of the reasons why we moved here. "He killed because of the same reason why he.tried to kill your father and you Harry," Lily said, her head turning to Harry. 'Think Harry, think! Why did Voldemort try to kill mom and dad?' Harry asked himself. Then it hit him. Was it because he knew that dad was a descendant of Godric Gryffindor?" Harry asked. "Yes dear. That's why he killed her. But he didn't know that she was married and had two daughters. After my father told this to the both of us, he told us that mom was a blood relative of Rowena Ravenclaw and that he was also a blood relative of Helga Hufflepuff," Lily said, holding her necklace tightly. Harry stood up from his seat and started to walk around the room like a vulture. "So let me get this straight. I am a descendant of Godric Gryffindor by dad's side. (James was nodding at this) And I am a blood relative of Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff? And what about Slytherin? Huh? Am I also related somehow by him?" Harry asked, looking out the window. Hermione and Ron watched Harry's parents glance at each other before speaking again. "Harry, this is a really rare and special thing. You are related to all four founders of the school you go to, and they are also one of the most famous and most powerful witches and wizards in the whole world after Merlin. Merlin was the great-grandfather of these four witches and wizards. But before he died, he created the Destiny Stone, which we have sent to you for your birthday, so that the owner or 'owners' in this case would be immortal even though they died," Lily said, her eyes still red. "Is that why You-Know-Who can't die?" Hermione asked. James stared at her. "Does this mean that the Slytherin part of the stone isn't destroyed?" Hermione asked, gasping. "Yes honey. It does mean that the Slytherin stone isn't destroyed yet. But Voldemort lost the stone long time ago. The mystery behind all this that your father is trying to figure out for a very long time is. How is Voldemort still immortal after loosing the Destiny stone? Your father and a friend of his that he met a long time ago at the Ministry. Arthur Weasley has been trying to find out the reason for a while. He has been coming here a lot lately with Sirius and Remus," Lily said. "So mum, Voldemort doesn't know that you are also a blood relative of Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw? Is that why he wanted to kill me before you?" Harry asked curiously. "I'm not sure dear. We were talking about that with Molly, Arthur's-" "My mom?" Ron said, cutting off Lily. James sat up and stared at Ron with awe. "So you're one of their sons right? You look just like your father," James said. Harry yawned and stretched. "Mom, where will my room be? I feel a bit tired," Harry said, taking out his glasses then rubbing his eyes. "Oh yes, just meet me at the top at the stairs and I'll show you three to your rooms. I just have to talk to James about something right now," Lily said. Harry led the way up the stairs. "Hey Harry, isn't it cool that both our parents knows each other?" Ron asked, smiling a little. "Yeah. But I can't believe that Aunt Petunia is a witch! She sure doesn't act like she is and she thinks that magic is dangerous. Do you think she'll send Dudley to Hogwarts?" Harry asked as he waited for Ron and Hermione at the top of the stairs. "Harry! Your room is at the East Side of the corridor! Your friends can choose which room they want that are the closest to your room dear!" Lily called from the living room. Harry looked around the long corridor. "This place is huge!" Harry said, looking at each of the doors. In between the doors, on the wall was either a picture of the four animals that represents Hogwarts or a phoenix or a picture of some witches and wizards. "Harry, I think we could tell which door will lead to your room. Your door has your initials engraved on it," Hermione said, distracting Harry's gaze around the corridor. Harry turned around to face the door with the letters: H.P. engraved in the oak door. Behind the two letters was a picture of a red phoenix carefully painted red and the exact details carved. Harry put his hand on the gold doorknob and turned it. The door opened to reveal a room with a four-poster-bed on the left side of the room with red and gold coverings. The rug on the stone floor was of a yellow lion in a red background and a golden border. The wall on the opposite side of where the door was located was a window with no glass but red and gold silk curtains. The right side of the room had a handsome oak desk with a few shelves filled with old books and pencils and stuff. There was a nightstand that was on the right side of the room with a picture of a picture of Harry and his parents when he was still a little baby. On the left side of the wall where the door was, was a closet that looked as if all of Harry's robes and cloaks were hanged up already. "Harry, if you want, I could ask Fred and George or Charlie to send you some Quidditch posters to decorate your room if you like," Ron said, walking around the room. "Ron! This is Harry's room! He gets to decide on what he wants to put up on his room," Hermione said, looking at the books on Harry's shelf. Harry looked around his room for a bare spot on the wall. "When will you ask them Ron? This room needs some decorating eh Ron?" Harry asked with a grin on his face.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-=-=-  
  
A/N: I know that was short. But don't have that much time because I have too much homework and I have to share this computer. 


End file.
